Like A Star
by purtforever
Summary: Puck/Kurt. Rated M. Kurt and Puck develop an unexpected relationship, there are hardships, but in the end it's all cuteness/smut!
1. Like An Angel Off the Page

Like A Star

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the TV show!

Author's note: First fic! I'm just gonna dive in headfirst into writing on here, haha.

_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page_

Living in the basement of his house wasn't exactly the best thing that had ever happened to Kurt. A big reason why is because Kurt had quite the passion for stargazing, it was his second favorite thing to do on a Friday night (besides think of new outfit combinations or create a more efficient moisturizing routine..or on some Fridays, doing both). So, come Friday night, Kurt was lying on his roof wearing only an oversized t shirt (vintage YSL, thank you very much. It was a shirt he wore when was either studying or sleeping. It was too big for him, the gold YSL logo was fading into the white background. He promised himself he would only wear it in the comfort of his own home) and boxers. It was a warm night out, and he couldn't sleep. Stars were relaxing. Being the ice queen at school was a stressful role, so, when staring at infinite space, he could relax. He didn't know any constellations or whatever, he just knew that stars were beautiful. Just like his style, the beauty of the stars seemed eternal. Forever. But the only bad thing that the stars reminded Kurt of is the fact that he was gazing at them alone. Although it does sound corny, and trust Kurt when he says he knows it's corny, sometimes when he looks at the stars he just hopes that somewhere out there, the person who he's supposed to be with is looking at them too, at the same time. Thinking about this, he dozed off...

7:50 A.M.

Kurt stirred in his sleep. He was awakened by the sun's rays shining on his milky white skin. Regaining consciousness, he opened one eye and yelped. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Crap. Crapcrapcrap. Kurt dashed around the house, slipping occasionally (more like often). He was sure there were going to be bruises on his body, he was rushing so much. His dad already left, he figured, because he was nowhere in sight. He hastily washed his face and ran a comb through his hair. Tardiness was simply NOT acceptable on his flawless record. Skipping on his makeup (tear) and even skipping his hair treatments (sob!), Kurt simply put on a pair of torn skinny jeans, grabbed an apple for sustenance, hoisted his satchel on his shoulder, and turned the doorknob to leave his house. With an "eek!", Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Um, hi?" said Noah Puckerman, hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here!" Cried Kurt, astonished.

"I'm supposed to work with your dad, remember?" Puck said. Kurt had forgotten that a while back Puck had engine trouble, and Finn had recommended Kurt's dad. Puck came over and got his car fixed, but when he mentioned the need for a summer job, Kurt's dad offered him a job at the shop. So Puck came over every weekend to have Burt teach him the ropes, which was fine with Kurt because, let's face it, Puck was easy on the eyes, and...

Wait a minute. Puck came over every _weekend_. With dawning realization, Kurt sighed in frustration.

"What day is it today?"

"Saturday..." Puck said in a low voice, a bit confused. His confusion turned into a smirk when he saw Kurt's bag on his shoulder. "You thought we had school, and you were rushing out the door, weren't you princess?" Kurt fought to keep calm.

"No I was not. I could be going out with Mercedes today for all you know. This outfit was put together for shopping, not for school. Not like your style-retarded brain would know the difference between looking fierce on the weekdays and looking fabulous on the weekend." Kurt said, regaining confidence.

"I guess you are looking 'fabulous'," Puck said with air quotes, "...in the shirt that you sleep in." Puck finished matter-of-factly. Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't even realize that he didn't accessorize OR even put on a matching gold Alexander McQueen cardigan! But that didn't matter. What mattered is how the hell Puck...

"You're wondering how I know what you sleep in?" interrupted Puck, eyebrow raised.

"Well, my sleeping garments aren't exactly the kind of clothes I wear every day." Kurt said with a sneer. It was morning, and he was still a little cranky.

"Yeah, I know what kind of clothes you wear every day. Not that I care. But, to answer the question, I came here last week to work with your dad, and when I walked in you were sleeping on the couch wearing that shirt...." Puck stopped to chuckle. "And uh, nothing else." Kurt immediately turned pink. Noah Puckerman had seen him naked. Puck just smirked. "Well, can I come in or what?" he finally said.

"Oh. Yeah, you can...uh, come in." Kurt managed to say.

"Is your dad home?" asked Puck.

"No. He was gone when I woke up." Kurt replied. Puck sighed and sat on the couch nearest the door. Kurt remained standing, just to keep safe distance. He wasn't exactly comfortable being around someone who had seen him naked...especially someone who had seem him naked without his consent.

"Can I get you anything?" Kurt asked politely. Just because a little nudity was involved, didn't mean Kurt wasn't allowed to be a good host.

"No thanks." Puck replied. An awkward silence ensued.

"You know, I can take a look at your car for you." Kurt offered. Puck shrugged, then stood up. "Why the hell not." Puck said, stretching. Kurt hoped it wasn't obvious that he sneaked a peek at Puck's abdomen. Realizing that he was staring at Puck, Kurt turned around to change into coveralls.

He grabbed his coveralls from their place on the hook and threw them onto the bed. He gracefully lifted his sleeping shirt off, and eventually unbuttoned his distressed skinny jeans and slid them off. He put on a grey wifebeater for an undershirt, and shrugged on the coveralls. Kurt rolled up the too-big sleeves and turned around. He let out another gasp.

"How long were you standing there!" Kurt cried out, seeing Puck standing on the stairs leading to his room. Puck was still staring at him. "Uhhm, hello?" Kurt waved his hand at Puck. That seemed to do the trick. Puck blinked a few times before muttering a "What?"

"Why were you watching me change?" Kurt demanded.

"I thought you were leading me to the garage." Puck said defensively. Kurt realized he didn't exactly say he was going down to his room to change. Before Kurt could apologize, Puck opened his mouth again.

"Plus, I finally got to see what the rest of your body looks like." Puck said with a snicker. Kurt turned pink again.

"You're sick! I'm going to forget you ever said that. I cannot believe this...you ridiculous Neanderthal..." Kurt was muttering as he tried to push by Puck to go up the stairs. But of course, Kurt wasn't exactly the strongest fashionista, and pushing Puck was a fail. Puck let him by at first, and Kurt made it up two steps before Puck wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Puck dragged Kurt down the steps and soon their bodies were touching. Compared to the chilly basement air, Puck was very warm. And his arms were encircling Kurt's thin waist. Puck is so strong.. _Snap out of it Kurt!_

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered.

"I-I don't know.." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear. "This just feels...." Puck's lips were dangerously close to Kurt's ear. The warm breath made Kurt shiver, despite the warmth of Puck surrounding him.

"Then let me go." Kurt said, a little more sure of himself.

"You know you don't mean that." Puck replied. "Besides...what if I don't want to let go?"

"Puck..please." Kurt said. He turned around to face Puck. Puck let his arms loosen so Kurt could turn, but he kept them around Kurt's waist. "This isn't funny.." Kurt started.

"Who's laughing?" Puck said, staring into Kurt's eyes. Feeling bold, Puck placed his hand lower on Kurt's waist. "Your hip is shaking." Puck stated.

"Y-y-yeah...I think....I don't know why...or what's happening...b-b-but..." Kurt stuttered as if he were Tina. "Puck, I don't know what you're trying to do but---" Puck interrupted Kurt's sentence with a kiss. Kurt let out a soft moan from the sudden kiss, then his arms circled around Puck's neck.

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same._

There's the first chapter! Hope it was okay. My brain isn't exactly working well right now. Sorry the story didn't exactly get heated, but it will as soon as I lay the groundwork and such! Reviews are nice. If you think you know the direction this story should go in, I would love to hear it! Thanks for reading.


	2. Like Oil On My Hands

Like a Star

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Glee, or the song "Like a Star" by Corrinne Bailey Rae.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to keep this fic going, and trying to put as many chapters as I can as soon as possible. Until then, here's part deux!

Entranced in the kiss, as soon as Kurt's arms were around Puck's neck, Puck lifted Kurt's leg and wrapped it around his waist. The sudden and hasty movement shocked Kurt. "Puck..." Kurt managed to whisper. Puck ran his tongue over Kurt's lower lip and bit down. Kurt whispered an urgent "Mhmmm.." as Puck continued to kiss his neck.

"Kurt?" The booming voice of Kurt's father suddenly echoed throughout the house. "I'm home!"

"Shit." Kurt muttered as he untangled his arms and legs that seemed to be woven around Puck's body. Straightening out his hair, he led Puck up the stairs (who was also running a hand through his mohawk, just to be safe).

"I'm right here, dad." Kurt said, crossing his arms. "Puck came for his weekly lesson, or whatever?" he added as Puck came into his dad's view. Kurt tried to be extra sassy to convince his father that nothing was happening with him and the other boy. Burt opened a plastic bag with a loaf a bread in it, cut himself a piece and popped it into the toaster.

Burt took a good look at Kurt and Puck. Kurt's usually perfect hair didn't seem too out of place. Puck didn't seem totally scared or guilty out of his mind. "Okay." Burt shrugged. Mentally, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that his dad was looking them over, it felt like years.

"Actually, I have to go out to grab some parts. Probably be gone for the rest of the day, the shop I'm going to is way out of town." _Ding! _The toast popped out, and Burt snatched it. "Kurt, do you mind showing Puck some basics while I'm gone?" Burt asked, chewing a piece of toast.

"Uh, sure dad." Kurt said, shifting his weight from leg to leg, nervously.

"We'll just be in the garage then." Puck said, noticing Kurt's fidgeting. "Alright." replied Burt, adding another piece of bread in the toaster, and getting the butter from the fridge. He could've cared less about what Puck had said, he wasn't paying attention.

Puck followed Kurt into the garage and opened the door. Kurt was surprised that Puck held the door open for him, and walked in. When the door closed, Kurt faced Puck.

"Look, let's just forget that what happened in the basement ever happened, okay? You were just...well, I don't know what _you_ were thinking, and I guess I was just excited and..." Kurt began rambling.

"Hey. Whatever you want. Okay, dude?" Puck finished for him. Kurt felt a pang of hurt at Puck's statement, but tried to block it out.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt snapped. He hated the word. He was an honorary girl, for crying out loud.

"My bad, _princess_." Puck said, emphasizing the word.

"It's a start." Kurt muttered, opening the hood of his dad's old car.

A few hours later, Kurt and Puck had their hands covered in oil. Puck was in his wifebeater, and that too had oil on it. Kurt's coveralls were the dirtiest they've been in a while. They worked mostly in silence, Kurt had his iHome playing music in the background. Ironically, the songs that shuffled in his playlist were all love songs. If they weren't in a garage covered in oil, the songs would've perfectly set the mood.

_Just like a song in my heart_

Occasionally, Puck would accidentally touched Kurt's hand, or their hips would touch, sending a spark throughout Kurt's body. Kurt honestly had no idea why being so close to Puck was exciting him so much. Little did he know that Puck was thinking the exact same thing. Kurt was the resident fag, the school's queen fashionista. Puck had thrown Kurt into dumpsters for like, ever. Why did he feel differently all of a sudden? Why did Hummel look so hot in those coveralls? _Stop it, _thought Puck. _Stop it before you get hard in your sweats. That would be an awkward one to explain. Uh yeah, Kurt, seeing you all dirty makes me horny. There was no way he was going to say that. Crap, was it true though. Kurt was pretty dirty. And it was pretty hot._

After all the parts were clean and put back together, Kurt let out a long sigh. He felt accomplished. "Looks like everything's clean." Kurt said aloud, closing the hood.

"Yup. Some things are a bit TOO clean, though..." Puck said, looking at the hood, then looking back at Kurt, holding back a smirk.

"What? But we just..." Kurt started, before Puck's finger dabbed oil onto Kurt's squeaky clean, cute button nose.

"What the..! You jerk!" Kurt sputtered and squealed. "This is disgusting! I can't believe-" Kurt started before Puck rubbed his blackened hand on the rest of Kurt's face. Ewewewew!

Kurt had had enough. He took his hands and wiped them onto Puck's beater, leaving handprint streaks down the chest and abdomen of the cloth.

_Just like oil on my hands_

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, princess." Puck growled before pouncing at Kurt. But Kurt was too fast, he managed to jump to his left and ran around the car. He was standing behind the trunk of the large truck and, unfortunately, couldn't see where Puck was standing. He tiptoed past the right side of the truck, the door to the house clear in sight. He decided to wait a few minutes before making another move.

"Puck?" Kurt cooed. He heard noises behind him and hastily turned around. He thought he saw Puck's figure on the other side of the truck, far away from the door, thus giving Kurt an okay for him to make a run for it. Once inside, he was surprised that Puck wasn't already following him. Nor was he inside already. _Woah, _Kurt thought, _This is too creepy. Where did he go? _This felt like a horror movie, and Kurt was definitely not in the mood for that. Not that he wouldn't be a fabulous scream queen. Kurt heard his father's car start and exit the driveway. He glanced at the car leaving and gasped. His father was taking _his_ baby! Kurt's mouth gaped open as he watched his SUV driving away, his father in the driver's seat. _Oh hell no._

Kurt ran downstairs to see if his keys were on his nightstand in his bedroom. Sure enough, they were missing. _Damn_, thought Kurt. _There goes my Saturday plans._ _Wait a minute. What happened to-_Kurt's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Puck, who tackled Kurt onto his bed.

"Ow! Puck!" Kurt struggled as Puck used his strong arms to hold down Kurt's. "Puck! Stop! I'm tickli-" Kurt's sentence was yet again interrupted by Puck roughly tickling Kurt's side. This sent Kurt into a wild flurry of thrashing madness. The madness continued for a good ten minutes, until Puck eventually got worn out from Kurt's flailing arms and legs. Puck rolled off of Kurt and laid down next to him.

"You know Hum-Kurt. You're a lot stronger than you look. In fact, I would've never even guess you were a mechanic." said Noah, still breathless.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know. Only Finn and Mercedes. I've been working on cars ever since I could remember. I'm pretty sure I could take apart a car and put it back together around the same time I started reading real chapter books." said Kurt.

"Damn. I've learned a lot about you today, princess." Puck said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Kurt replied, exhausted. Puck smirked. "For example, I learned where you're most ticklish.." Puck said, poking at Kurt's side.

Kurt jumped. "Stop!" he cried out, scooting away from Puck. Puck let out a hearty laugh.

"Uh, it's getting late...would you like to stay for dinner?" Kurt offered. He secretly wanted to see how comfortable Puck was with him. Puck smiled from ear to ear. "Sure thing Princess." Puck replied. "What're we ordering?" he asked.

"I'll cook for you." Kurt said, getting up and taking off his coveralls.

_Only to love you_

Sorry the ending is so rushed! I felt bad that it took me so long to update, but I'm watching the new Glee episode right now. Hahaha. Review! :)


	3. Like a Song in my Heart

Like a Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Kurt/Puck/Burt characters OR the song "Like a Star" by Corrine Bailey Rae.

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are very much appreciated. I'm trying to keep this going, and sorry for making you all wait for the smut :P Haha. Stay tuned! Until then, voila! Part trois! 

"You're gonna cook!" Puck said, genuine shock written all over his face. Well, it was kinda obvious that Princess Kurt would know how to cook. In all honesty, Puck thought it was hot. Very hot. Puck needed a wifey type. And if Kurt could cook, Puck's assuming it means he could clean, and the world knows Kurt could sing and dance, second only to Lady GaGa herself, Kurt would say. AND Kurt knew his way around a car engine! Was there anything Kurt COULDN'T do!

"Hello? Puck?" Kurt started waving his hand, manicured nails and all, in Puck's face. Oh shit, had he been spacing out thinking about Kurt as his wifey?

"Uh...sorry. What did you say?" Puck replied dumbly.

"I'm gonna take a shower first. As much as I love the smell of gasoline, the feeling of grease on my skin..." Kurt shivered. "...I'm definitely taking a hot shower." Puck looked at Kurt expectedly, and Kurt sent back a confused look. Then it dawned on him.

"Did you wanna...uhmm..." Kurt gulped. "...clean up?" _Radiate confidence. Do not show fear. _Kurt repeated in his head.

"Sure." Puck shrugged. Well, I don't really need a shower as much as you do." Kurt was slightly offended, but relieved. He wasn't ready for Puck to take a shower in his house. "I'm just gonna wash my face and hands if that's okay. I have an extra shirt in my car, so don't worry about me borrowing any of your precious blouses or whatever." Puck finished.

As Puck was talking, Kurt was gathering his shower supplies. He was used to getting dirty because of cars, so he knew what moisturizers and scrubs would work best to remove the grease efficiently. When Puck concluded his sentence, Kurt looked at him. "Well, I'm going to take a shower then." Kurt said, unzipping his overalls, preparing to step out of them. He stopped when he noticed Puck's movements. Or, lack thereof.

"Could you please excuse yourself while I change?" Kurt pressed, stepping out of his coveralls and standing clad in a white tee shirt and boxers.

"No." Puck simply stated.

"Puck!"

"I've already seen you naked, remember?" Puck said with a chuckle.

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let you see again!" Kurt said, turning pink.

"Alright, fine, fine. Sorry princess." Puck muttered, leaving Kurt's room.

_With anyone but you_

Kurt was still heated, flustered at what Puck said. Had Puck _wanted_ to see Kurt undress? His mind was racing with questions. At this point, a cold shower seemed like a better idea.

Puck went out to his car for his extra shirt. Why didn't he want to leave the room when Kurt was undressing? It was all so weird. _Kurt had noticed it too_, he thought. _Did Kurt think he was weird? That would be all bad. _Puck wanted Kurt to like him. Opening his car and fishing for a shirt and a hoodie, careful not to get grease on them, he began walking back. _It's a warm night, _Puck thought. He opened the unlocked door and made his way down to Kurt's bedroom.

The shower was running loudly, steam peeking out from underneath the bathroom door. Puck gulped. For some reason, the thought of Kurt wet and naked made him nervous. He could feel his heartbeat in his head, banging against his temple. He knocked on the door.

"Noah?" Kurt called. All the blood Puck felt throbbing in his head went straight to his crotch after hearing Kurt call him by his first name.

"Yeah, it's me. I'll just wait here." Puck called back, trying to make sure he was heard above the sound of the shower.

"It's okay! Just come in, I'll be in here a while." Kurt called. Puck was astounded. Kurt was wet and naked and inviting Puck in? Did that mean something? It had to, right? No one just does that. Holding his breath, Puck turned the doorknob and walked inside. It was surprisingly not as steamy as he thought. Kurt's bathroom was bigger than Puck had pictured, because the sinks were in a separate room from the actual shower. Yet the smaller shower room didn't have a door, Puck gleefully noted. In its place were feminine beads hanging down that were supposed to cover the glass shower doors, but failed to do so. Kurt's body was clearly outlined in a very sexy silhouette, but the good stuff was covered by steam. Damn.

Puck placed his shirt on the dry sink, careful not to knock over any of Kurt's skin stuff. He took off his dirty wifebeater and sneaked a look at the shower. He turned on the sink and began washing his hands and face, making sure he got as much grease off as possible. He heard the shower stop, and various noises from the shower area could be heard: the towel being pulled from the rack, the shower door closing. Puck fought to sneak another glance.

"Done with the sink?" Kurt said, strolling into the sink area of the bathroom clad only in an oversized, off-shoulder black tshirt. There was a faded logo on the chest: two C's, reflecting each other. Like hell if Puck knew what it meant. His eyes traveled to Kurt's legs. _Oh shit, he's not wearing anything underneath. What is it with Kurt and wearing t shirts and nothing else? He's trying to kill me. I'm pretty sure I could die from how much I needed to relieve..._

"Puck?" Kurt called. "Are you like, deaf or something? I think this is the third time you've spaced out on me." Puck didn't know if Kurt looked concerned or bitchy. Either way, his pouting was really cute.

"Sorry. I'm done with the sink. I'll just...get out of your way." Puck kept rambling, gathering his dirty clothes.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Sure?" Puck said, uncertain.

"Go to my vanity." Puck looked confused immediately. "My mirror with drawers underneath it. Third drawer on the right, grab me a pair of boxers?" Kurt said, not looking at Puck when he mentioned boxers. Kurt tousled his wet hair and turned to Puck. "If you don't want to, I'll just get it myself.."

"NO! No...I mean...uh, I'll get it." Puck stammered, the idea of Kurt's underwear in his hands was an opportunity he was definitely willing to take.

"Thanks." Kurt called as Puck nearly burst out of the bathroom. After some searching (Puck wanted to find the sexiest pair), Puck found the perfect pair: loose, black, and silk. He went back in the bathroom and gasped at the sight.

"Oh, perfect. Thanks again Puck." Kurt said. Puck was still frozen. Kurt had one leg up on the sink, crotch and ass exposed, gracefully slandering lotion onto his perfect left leg. Slipping the pair on, Kurt flipped his hair and ran a hand through it.

"Let's go get started on dinner." He said, as if he totally didn't just flash Puck.

"Uh...oh...din..dinner? Right. Okay." Puck stuttered, following Kurt out of the bathroom. Kurt smirked when Puck couldn't see his face. Every single trick he pulled was successful, and Puck wanted him. He knew it.

"Are we gonna eat without you dad?" Puck asked, sounding a little nervous, which Kurt thought was cute.

"Yeah. We usually eat dinner at different times anyway. Eating with you would be the first time I've eaten dinner with an actual person in a while." Kurt said, walking upstairs toward the kitchen.

_We do it all the time_

Puck stayed a few steps behind, trying to catch another glimpse up Kurt's shirt. When his plan failed, he started to devise another one. His feelings for Kurt were crystal clear now. Puck was crazy horny. For _Kurt_ of all people, but he was basically a girl...so that was okay right? Puck decided that, as soon as Kurt stepped into the kitchen, that he wanted Kurt. _Needed_ Kurt. And damn it, he was going to _have_ Kurt tonight.

When Kurt bent down to see what was in the fridge, Puck lost it. He walked behind Kurt and grabbed his waist. Kurt shot up, and Puck pushed him against the fridge. He kissed Kurt's super soft cherry red lips. When he pulled away, Kurt whispered "Do you really want to do this?"

"Fuck yes I do. You're a damn tease, you know that? It drives me absolutely crazy. Now you're mine." Puck growled, lifting Kurt up. Kurt responded by wrapping his legs around Puck's waist. Puck carried him to the kitchen counter and continued kissing Kurt. Now that Kurt opened his mouth, Puck used his tongue to explore. He ran his tongue over Kurt's lower lip. He heard Kurt moan and that immediately made Puck's cock throb.

Puck's hands traveled up Kurt's shirt, bringing the hem up to Kurt's waist. He noticed Kurt's evident erection and raised an eyebrow. Kurt's cheeks flushed. Puck pulled down Kurt's boxers, licking his lips at the sight of Kurt in all his glory.

Puck kissed the tip slowly, then slowly made his way down the shaft, making sure every inch of Kurt's dick was wet. That had Kurt moaning for more.

Puck covered his teeth with his lips & took Kurt's entire cock into his mouth, not stopping until he knew the whole length was in his mouth. Kurt moaned again, louder this time, and Puck took the chance to begin to suck slowly, pulling his mouth up and down Kurt's shaft. Stopping for a second to lick his finger, Puck began making his way to Kurt's hole. He let the digit inside, feeling Kurt's hot insides take it in. Kurt's moans became pleas and Puck started to suck faster. Then Kurt's pleas became cries.

"Please...Noah..." Kurt managed to say between cries. The sensation of being sucked and fingered at the same time sent infinite amounts of pleasure throughout his entire body. Puck inserted another finger and Kurt thought he would faint from the pleasure.

Puck's head was bobbing up and down, Kurt saw before closing his eyes. Puck's other hand began massaging Kurt's balls and Kurt cried out in agreement. Puck only had to go up and down one more time for Kurt to finally burst into Puck's mouth. Puck swallowed every drip, pleased that Kurt had cried out his first name while cumming.

"Noah...that was..." Kurt started, dazed.

"Amazing." Puck finished, grinning up at Kurt. "You taste amazing, Princess." Puck said smugly.

_Blowing out my mind_

Kurt sneered at the comment. "Very funny. Now let's get started on dinner." Kurt said, hopping down from the counter. Puck immediately grabbed Kurt's waist from behind. His hot breath tickled Kurt's ear.

"You didn't think I was finished with you, did you?" Puck said before nibbling on Kurt's sensitive ear. Kurt rocked back into Puck's body in response. "Brace yourself Hummel."

FIN! Ahhh sorry these updates are so sporadic. And if you were wondering, Kurt's black off-shoulder tshirt is CHANEL. (Reflecting c's?) Sooo yeah! Review! Suggestions are definitely taken into consideration, I'm just going with the flow here. Haha. Please & thanks :)


End file.
